fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlett
Scarlett is a customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Cherry Cordials Hates: Pop Music Occupation: Singer Scarlett is a feisty writer from the town of Frostfield. She is the lead singer for the band Scarlett and the Shakers. Scarlett and her boyfriend, Rudy, were the founding members of the four piece band. On top of singing during a show, she’ll also play electric organ and even bust out the old trumpet. Recently, Scarlett made an appearance at Hugo's Warped Records for the launch of their new album, Bananazooka Bop. Appearance Scarlett is a female customer with bright velvet red hair, tied in a stretchy black headband, and floppy bangs. She also wears two dangling, heart shaped silver earrings. She has light, black mascara around her eyes, and a long smile crossing her face (when she's in her normal attitude). Scarlett also wears a silver-white vest, with torn sleeves, red stitches and a row of hearts on the bottom (which is only the style). Underneath her vest, she wears a black T-shirt, with white stitches on her sleeves. She also wears a red long-sleeved shirt underneath all of that. A black leather belt is tightened around her red and black checkered pants. To complete her look, she wears black shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C (A in other holidays) *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Radiatori in other holidays) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Spiced Saffron (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *5 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomatoes in other holiday) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Strawberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Red Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) **Cupidberry Derps (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) *Chocolate Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Heart Donut with Whipped Cream (French Cruller in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Thai Chili Wings * 3 Carrots * 3 Curly Fries * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Prosciutto *8 Tomatoes *4 Fresh Garlic *4 Basil Leaves *Regular Time *Square-Cut Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake(Chocolate Cake in other Holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 6 Papa's Next Chefs 2015: She earned more votes than Kayla and Sue winning the Buffalo Division with Timm. She then earned more votes than Clover in the semi finals and Shannon in the Grand Final winning the tournament with Rudy. Trivia *She is one of three characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Rudy and Nevada. *In Donuteria during Valentine's Day, she carries a wing bow and wears Cupid's wings. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is the first customer to order a smooth-blended sundae. *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning Papa's Next Chefs 2015 competition. Ingredients Unlocked With Her *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberry and Creameo Bits. *In both Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordials. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Valentini. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Heart Shape Cutter. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Raspberry White Chocolate Cake. Gallery ScarlettRoseDance.PNG|Scarlett holding a rose while dancing. Scarlett in Papa's Pastaria.png|New Customer... SCARLETT!!! Scarlett1.png|Scarlett when she is not a Star Customer Scarlett-Valentine's Day.png|Scarlett's Valentine's Day look in Donuteria Scarlett 2.jpg|Her profile in Donuteria as in Valentine's Day Scarlett the beautiful frostfield local.png Papas freezeria.jpg|Hmmm, I wonder what kind of sundae Scarlett would order? Perfect Cupcakes for Scarlett.png 500,000 Likes!.jpg|500, 000 Likes Perfect Pasta for Scarlett.png|Perfect! Scarlett perfect on Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect!! Scarlett 3.jpg Madscarlett.jpg|Scarlett didn't get what she wanted... Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Scarlett with Rudy 400px-Fight.png|Scarlett with Olivia, Matt and Hacky Zak Scarlett 7.jpg S&tS Perfect 1 HD.jpg|Perfect! F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png|Scarlett, Hacky Zak, Mindy and Matt. Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.47.49.png|Cupid Scarlett is angry with her donuts (even if you give her hearts). Shaker Breakup.jpg|Failed Wings for Rudy and Scarlett. Gino perfect.png|Gino Romano and Scarlett get Perfect! Papa's Donuteria - Poor Scarlett.png|Scarlett is upset with her bad donuts. Newyears2015.jpg|Scarlett celebrating New Year Valentines 2015.jpg|Scarlett and Rudy in the 2015 Valentine's day picture Scarlett_perfect.png|Scarlett and Lisa have perfect donuts! Awards buffalo.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Final Match! Winners.gif|WINNERS! Workers pose.jpg|"Hahaha, you look so cheesey!" Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg images (4).jpg|Scarlett in papas donuteria images (3).jpg|Scarlett in papas cupcakeria images (5).jpg|Scarlett in day 1 July4th 2015b.jpg|Scarlett in 4th of July poster 2015 Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Fan Art Scarlett.jpg|scarlett chibi maker Scarlett.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Scarlett v2.PNG|Eightball takes a shot at Scarlett again. Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|Fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett scarlettcolor.jpg|Made by kspoppy SAM 0054.JPG Pony Scarlett.png|Scarlett Pony is singing Fixed the wings for you.png|Fixed those wings for you. By PeridotGem. images (2).jpg|Scarlett in fan art by:Giannis Solysz-e1436456596647-150x150.jpg|Scarlett a draw Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:S Characters